


The Ending of Episode 68

by BBCotaku



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fix It Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/pseuds/BBCotaku
Summary: And it all ended happily ever after





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my therapy.

The fight ended, everyone was fine, relieved and, somehow, happy. 

Vox Machina all looked to each other, small smiles on their faces. 

 

They'd done it, they survived.


End file.
